Sheldon Swifties LV: Professor Proton, Jr III: Ladies' Day
by regertz
Summary: Brief bits, not necessarily connected…Similar to my Buffyverse "Immortal Beloved" series…


"Sheldon Swifties LV: "The Adventures of Professor Proton's Smarter Son III: Ladies Day…"

Summary: Brief bits, not necessarily connected…Similar to my Buffyverse "Immortal Beloved" series…

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Cue canned music…

Slightly shaky black and white video opens on scene of Amy in white lab coat standing in Sheldon and Leonard's living room…

"Hello Science Fans…I'm Professor Proton, Jr's good friend, Dr. Amy…And welcome once again to the Adventures of Professor Proton…Junior…" Amy notes, pointing to whiteboard behind her on which is written… "The Adventures of Professor Proton, Jr."

"I hope you're ready to share in this week's Odyssey with me…Because while our good Professor P, Junior is away, gathering exciting new facts for our next adventure together, we thought…"

(Yeah, "we"…Right…Penny at camera grins…)

"…it would be neat to a little Professor Proton, Junior tribute…" tribute…tribute…tribute… "…to the ladies of Science. Right, Professor P, Junior." Amy holds up large photo of Sheldon in Professor Proton, Junior lab coat and glasses.

Amy beams at Sheldon's picture… "Right, Dr. Amy…" she intones, moving photo to suggest speech…

"Because, boys…That pretty girl in class next to you being teased by the socially prominent might just turn out to be the next Marie Curie…A famed Polish physicist…And you might end up working with her, side by side…Every day…Then, becoming very close…Even intimate…Then, marrying…Sharing your lives and careers…" she eyed the photo… "Every night, side by side…Stroking…"

("Amy!")

"…Your equipment…As you strive to find the secret of why your experiments are giving such unexpected results. Could it be you and your significant other colleague and partner have found a new radioactive element? Uh, if you ever should, remember that radiation protection, boys and girls. It could save your life years later."

("Sheldon…I still can't believe you'd actually agree to let Amy do her tribute to scientific women show…" Leonard eyes him as they sit at table at the Cheesecake Factory…Courtesy 10% discount coupon smuggled to them by Penny…

"I'm proud of you, buddy…" nod. "You've made your girl very happy."

"No need to be surprised, Leonard. I've always been one of those advanced social thinkers who appreciate the occasional contributions of women to Science…"

"So Penny threaten to break your arm or what?" grin…

"She said if I didn't let Amy do it…She'd call Mom and tell her I told her one day I might consider fornicating with Amy." Sheldon, sighing.

"And if I didn't pretend to be pleased about and not complain, she'd call Meemaw as well…" deeper sigh.

"What? Well that's not fair…" Leonard frowned.

"I agree…She had no reason to go nuclear…" downcast look. "And yet I can't deny I said that…"

"But there's nothing wrong with that…I mean, of course I absolutely support the idea of celebrating women in Science and if you tell Penny otherwise, I'll deny it and send an anonymous letter to your Meemaw myself…" Leonard, hastily…

"Noted…And I expected that…" Sheldon frowned.

"…but I'm sure your Mom wouldn't be mad to hear there's a vague chance of grandchildren one day. Your Mom's a little conservative…" Leonard, carefully…

Eyeing Sheldon's arch look…

Really?...

"…ok, she's a lot conservative, fringe element. But she's a good mom, she'd be happy for you. I mean, Sheldon…All kidding aside, I know you think my mom's the ideal mother…"

"No, I don't." Sheldon stared. "Whatever gave you that impression…?"

Leonard blinked. "Sheldon? Sheldon, you're closer to my mom than any of her children, you always claim my childhood was your ideal…"

"Yes, your childhood…All that exposure to Science and Beverly's wonderful mind and a family that appreciated Science and learning…I envy you for that, of course. But as to mommying, your mother was a monster… I've wept for you, Leonard, hearing Beverly talk about you and how she raised you. A woman like that had no business claiming to be a mommie. Amy's grandmother, Dr. Fowler-Horowitz, was absolutely right in trying to have her arrested and banned from Science for her experiments on you and your siblings."

"Amy's grandmother is Margaret Fowler-Horowitz, mom's old advisor…?" Leonard blinked. "The one person in all those years who tried to save us…" he choked up…

"I hope that gratitude toward one who tried to protect you is not causing you to rekindle those feelings for Amy I had to brutally crush down…" Sheldon, narrow-eyed stare. "Cause I still keep up those ju-jitsu skills in these hands of death…" he raised hands.

"What? No…No…Sides I have Penny to protect me now…"

"And she is big enough…" Sheldon agreed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you felt this way…?" Leonard asked.

"You never asked. And I admire your mother intellectually…You'd survived her…And I didn't see the need to bring it up. Though Amy's grandmother is willing to testify should you ever need it…A written statement as she is 96 and doesn't travel much."

"Please tell Amy to thank her...And I keep a shrine to her in my top dresser drawer. As I think do my sibs, though they'd probably never admit it."

"Yes, it was always quite obvious how much they hate your mother…I think, Leonard, you're the only one of her children who actually even tries to care for her still. It's no wonder she loves you more than the rest put together."

"What…" Leonard stared…)


End file.
